


Glass and lemonade

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 3 March 2009. Written using 1st person from Yoite's POV.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Glass and lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 3 March 2009. Written using 1st person from Yoite's POV.

The hot water slowly fills the mug. You have said me that Yukimi always uses this one.  
It's so hot that my hands hurt as I hold it and walk towards you.  
You're sitting in front of a huge window. I can see the city open in front of the glass, in front of us.  
And I don't know, somehow it seems reassuring.  
Me and you and a glass between us and the world. Maybe this is the way it all should be.   
But ,as I slowly pad over the wooden floor, paying attention not to spill the water, I know that the reason why you sit there, the reason why you have told me of this window is that you need the world. You need to see it, to smell it, to hear it.  
I can't take it away from you, that's why I can't tell you that my desire is to be with you far from all the life, all the people, all the movement that instead seem to disappear in those comfortable silences we share.  
I sit at you side and pull the mug in your gloved hands. Your bony fingers wrapped around it and you smile at me.   
All you say is "Thanks" and I hope I didn't mess up with your lemonade, and I hope you can taste it 'cause I want you to say that it is good, 'cause I made it for you.  
There are so many things I want, and each one of them revolves around you. You, who hold all the threads that move what I have inside of me.   
Anyone but you.  
And I sit here, mesmerized, looking at your soft lips over the brim of the mug.   
The smell of the lemonade I made you fills my nostrils and I hope that your lips will touch mine soon.  
Here, on the other side of this thin glass, far from the world, I want to hold you.


End file.
